


Sunlight

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Descriptions of Witches Marks' are influenced by Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments Lore, Everyone's gay and also polyamorous, Fae!Roman, M/M, OP Really Is Not Good At Pretending He is Not a Monsterfucker, Prince!Roman, Roman is the definition of "horny on main", Roman is way too cute, Virgil is too attractive, immortals in love, witch!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: When, all those years ago, the Witches had settled their little coven in the woods, Roman had thought little of it and offered them shelter in his realm. He hadn't quite expected, a century or so later, for someone so beautiful to wander up to him.





	1. Soul That's Born in Cold and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has known Virgil many years in truth, he'd known him his whole life really. As a boy becomes a man the platonic love he held for the Witch becomes something much different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This first chapter is set ten years prior to Roman meeting Patton, the next chapter is set after meeting Patton.

_"All the tales the same_   
_Told before and told again_   
_A soul that’s born in cold and rain_   
_Knows sunlight, sunlight, sunlight_

_-Sunlight, Hozier_

* * *

When the Witches so long ago, had approached Roman looking a little frightened and a little cold, he hadn't expected this. The Fae prince who had never once wished for anything but to see life and living had never once doubted, of course, they can seek shelter here. The woods are owned by the Fae, yes, but Witches are at their most powerful within the open spaces of nature, it's a fruitless venture to try and capture a soul who lives in sunlight, to keep them in the dark and cold would only shatter their powers. Roman would never wish harm on a creature, but especially not ones that carry the same (but different) magic that he does. 

This was a little over six decades ago, the Witches coven live happily in their little homes in the spring land of the woods. They often tend to their own food and trade with the Fae, even though they needn't do so, as the Fae will take anything they want; but the Spring Fae trust these magical creatures and have their own sort of fun together. Roman doesn't keep track of them anymore, although he knows their coven is growing, after all sex is nothing shameful to these creatures and new life is so beautiful, especially to him. Occasionally the pretty ones are taken by the Fae, not against their will (It's never against their will, most Witches dream of being pretty enough for a Fae to stake a claim).

Except one. Roman had tried many a time to court the tricksy little thing, but he only gives that little smile of his and offers Roman some berries. "He ain't interested my prince," the Witch's mother would tease, because no matter how many times Roman gives him gifts and flutters his eyelashes, _Virgil_ simply would not be interested. Or at least, he wouldn't be so keen to express that he is.

Witches have a very strange family dynamic; they are raised not by one man and one woman, but as a group effort in joy and love and care. Despite this, when one parents leaves it still shakes the foundations of a child's trust, and Virgil had been one such person to be left damaged in a family that had shattered barely months after his little brother had been born. The depression that had followed had ruined them all, Virgil now acting as a carer for a shattered mother and a crying baby boy, gave up his childhood and the comfort of being young to grow up much quicker than he should have. The outcome had caused a ripple in his trust like no other. Of course, the Witch does not hold any ill will to the Faery prince, but like a cold block of ice it is taking him time to warm up to the advances being made.

"Feet off the table," Virgil's mother half chuckles, taking no mind to the fact that although she has great respect and admiration for the prince, she will tell him off for breaking the very few rules she has in the house.

"Sorry Miss, distracted by your absolutely _breathtaking_ son," She laughs and shakes her head, she knows Roman is no harm and no threat so she leaves him to be as he gazes a little starstruck at the Witch, watching as he stirs a pot of something that doesn't smell all that nice. The boy, well, he's a man but still too young for Roman most days, is tall and slender with pale skin and dark purple eyes, ebony hair curling over the nape of his neck. "You will be needing a haircut soon little prince," 

"I'm no prince, Roman," Virgil replies, cheeks heating although he's familiar to the other's flirtatious ways. "Don't you have a court to tend too?"

"I have better things on my calendar," The quick reply has Virgil shaking his head, as he smiles at the smaller. His smile is a little sharp, matching his nails, like every Witch and Warlock he has a mark, his being two wondrously beautiful deep black horns that curl at either side of his head. Roman knows a particularly sharp headbutt off the other would have him out cold, it's how he mostly knows the Witch is not averse to his advances, he also knows that Virgil is likely to find him more amusing than serious. That's okay, he supposes, even his company as a friend is better than none. 

"Are you joining us for dinner?" Roman eyes the pot and shakes his head with a scrunch of his nose.

"You are talented in many departments my love, cooking is not one of them," Virgil scowls, but he knows he's right "Honestly I don't know how your mother lets you cook these things, you'll give yourself food poisoning," And suddenly he's up and standing over the pot, taking over and showing Virgil how to make something edible. Virgil listens to some of it, but for the most part, his eyes are watching the way Roman talks so animatedly, so hurried, so... _pretty_. "There, now maybe I'll stay for dinner,"

"Perhaps you're no longer invited," Virgil teases, but sighs "I retract that, you make mother smile and lord knows she doesn't do that enough,"

"But do I make you smile?" Virgil's lips twitch, Roman is standing so close and he fights back the urge to simply give him what he wants, but he isn't sure he wants to fly like a moth to a flame to this prince. He's terrified of getting burned. 

"I suppose you do,"

* * *

A few more years pass with their comfortable routine, Roman would flirt and court him, leaving him gifts and wonderful smiles, but never once did he ask for anything from Virgil, he can never take what isn't offered to him anyway. He's happy with their friendship, even if he knows he longs for more from the other; he thought maybe the Witch was simply more comfortable with his own kind, or perhaps it isn't men he is more inclined too, but nothing...no-one managed to get through Virgil's rather dark heart. Roman wonders if romance isn't for him, as the other Witches tend to run off with both Fae and Witch alike but not all take to romance or lust. Even when Lupercalia approaches, Virgil simply sits and reads a book. 

"Come with me, please," Roman utters one day, his face without its usual mischief and playfulness and Virgil knows, he _knows_ that the conversation he had hoped they would never have, the day that Roman be _serious_ , was about to happen. He follows the Fae prince to a clearing where he sits, the flowers bloom around Roman in a show of his own nervousness. "I have dodged around the topic for too long, and I think perhaps I know the issue," He picks a flower and holds it in his hands and then hands it to Virgil, Virgil takes it. "I often hide very well behind my laughter, it's a gift and a curse, but I think perhaps you have a right to know that I love you, dearly and greatly, I've loved you in many different ways over the last few years, at first you were pretty and you know that I love pretty things and people, but suddenly it was everything about you," 

Virgil bites down on his lip, looking at the flower with flushed cheeks. The sunlight bathes them through a canopy of trees, dressing Roman in the beautiful light that he works so hard to give to the world. Everything that lives that the sun touches in this forest is because of Roman, and everything the sun cannot reach; every perfectly handcrafted flower, every broken heart, every little creature and everything bigger, Virgil himself would not be alive if it weren't for Roman's protection. But he doesn't love Roman because he owes that to him, nor because of his marvelous gifts. He loves him because he is Roman; yet he is so afraid of heartbreak and his own imperfections that he isn't sure he could dare to hold such pure sunlight between his cold, acidic hands.

"I cannot lie to you, please grant me the courtesy of not lying to me," Roman finally says into the silence "No matter why or what, I only want the truth, whether it's a truth that you want to say or not,"

"I love you too," The Witch finally manages out, the wind brushing at his long hair as strands curl around his face. "But I can't...I shouldn't," Roman's face softens and he holds a hand over Virgil's, the violet-eyed man hesitates before nodding with a deep inhale. Roman's hand feels so warm over his own, and he doesn't speak, letting him take his time. "Look at me and then look at you, you are...something wonderful, you create and give life as easy as breathing and I...panic and destroy everything,"

"You have never destroyed anything, my love, not me and not you and nothing so precious that it cannot be missed," Virgil hesitates "As humans tend to say: opposites attract, and you create so much more than you give yourself credit for, I know your powers make you anxious, they always have...mine do too, you know?" The younger shakes his head gently and looks anywhere but Roman's eyes, those eyes are always so open he might fear what he finds if he looks too close. "You are not the night and I am not the day, we're cut from the same cloth but sewn to different sheets, and to me, you are nothing but sunlight,"

Virgil blushes then, inhaling deeply to exhale shakily, his fingertips crackle a little bit with his nervous energy and Roman chuckles, infatuated even by these small little things. "You are...a fool," He laughs in disbelief "How you look at me, I'll never know, but one day you'll realise I'm nothing but trouble,"

"My dear, I am counting on it," There's that smile back, mischief playing in his eyes and Virgil can't help it, the truth is out now and there's nothing to hide as he kneels up and cups Roman's face in his hands, the flower still tucked between his fingers. Roman looks up at him, crimson eyes bright and waiting...wanting, but not moving, _he cannot take what is not given too him_. The Witch studies him for a moment, the sun silhouetting his face so wonderfully and Roman thinks he might look like an angel with the way the light catches off of his horns. An interesting comparison he knows, but really there's nothing not ethereal about Virgil (except perhaps the demon blood in his veins).

Then Virgil kisses him, warm and careful and shy. Roman doesn't mention the short shock of electricity that ghosts his skin, not wanting Virgil to feel insecure about his magic. By the time they've pulled away, there is a garden growing in the Faery's hair, Virgil looks at them as they pull away a little, his hands still on Roman's face, he knows the meanings of most flowers as Roman had already given him an impromptu lesson. He smiles at the red and orange Roses before he notices the smaller ones around his ears "Are those Coriander flowers?" The elder grins, and the Witch cannot help but laugh a little "Maybe not today," 

Roman can live with that, most certainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower Language: Coriander Flowers are a symbol of lust, and orange roses are a symbol of passionate romance and excitement or desire in a relationship.


	2. Who would trade that hum of night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman can fall in love so many times, and he has even in just the time Virgil has known him, there's no jealousy in the excitement Patton brings Roman, and Virgil is happy just to listen to him ramble.

_"At last can grant a name_

_To a buried and a burning flame,_

_As love and it's decisive pain,_

_oh, my sunlight,"_

_-Sunlight, Hozier_

* * *

Virgil knows that look like a worn leather book that could not be put down. Roman's eyes are bright and dancing like a flame as he twirls around in excitement "Virgil, you should've seen him! He was so pretty," He sighs and dramatically falls back onto a bed of flowers, a smile brighter than the sun shines plastered against his lips. Virgil quite likes it when his lover falls in love again, although some may come and go and Virgil will have to hold his hand through the heartbreak, when Roman falls in love it's such a beautiful thing to witness. The flowers grow over the back of his hands, trailing up his shoulders and the nape of his neck, burying themselves amongst his hair. He turns and crawls into Virgil's lap with that smile, the one that puts stars to shame and makes entire galaxies seem like nothing to the Witch. "He was so... _so_ kind," He sighs.

"You can tell from a few conversations?" A look is shared "Of course you can," The laugh that ghosts Virgil's lips is gentle and awed, hands resting over the elder's hips and trying desperately not to disturb the flowers peeking under his shirt. "I'm happy for you," Roman nuzzles his nose against Virgil's, and Virgil pecks his lips sweetly. "I shouldn't enjoy this as much as I do," Jealousy is not a natural emotion for people like them however, whilst humans grow up to believe love comes in a couple, Witches grow up in groups, sometimes whole covens can be together, it's more practical this way considering each Witch is gifted with certain talents and powers and the more of them there are, the more powerful and beneficial it is that they work together. And the Fae, well, let's just say the "more the merrier," is practically a phrase they live by, and love is no different. 

"I'm happy that you're happy my dear," Virgil knows that Roman would never overstep any boundaries they themselves had made for their relationship, and he trusts the other wholly and completely; a good decade together would do that. Plus they are never bored of each other, and inviting more people into their fold only serves as a benefit to them both. If it were only the two of them _always_ there might be more of an issue, with Virgil's static personality and Roman's fiery temper there would be thunderstorms every other night.

"I should meet him, next time, see exactly what you're saying,"

"Try not to scare him too much my love,"

"Me? I would never," Roman chuckles and shakes his head before pushing Virgil back into the flowers, the Witch notices the coriander flowers growing from his forearms, and gives the elder a coy grin before pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

Patton has two questions he wanted to ask but they both seem to have died on his lips as he stares up at the _much_ taller man. "Oh," He whispers, taking in the horns and ruffled long hair that had been haphazardly pulled back, his eyes dance a stunning violet and two very sharp canines poke over his bottom lip. "Are you a Demon?" He finally asks "Not to be rude, of course," He adds hurriedly, cheeks flushing as Roman giggles a little. The newcomer laughs a little too. 

"Somewhere along the line, but no, I'm a Witch," Patton nods, wondering how on Earth he's managing to stay so calm even though his heart might have skipped several hundred beats in the past minute and _why_ , despite the horns and fangs and **_incredibly_** sharp nails, is this Witch still managing to look so alluring? Patton is starting to think he might have a thing for men who could most definitely kill him in a heartbeat. "See Roman, I didn't scare him, I'm capable!"

"I'm sure that's why he looks almost ready to faint, poor little thing," Roman's hand hovers beside Patton, he takes it with a dazed look "I wish I could remember being that young," Virgil snorts a little beside him and helps Patton to sit down "Look at you, not even a line on your face, but you have smiled quite a bit haven't you, little one?" Roman lies on his stomach amongst the flowers and stares up at the human, before bowing his head slightly. Patton doesn't know what that means, but Virgil does as he gives the other a dazed smile. Their second meeting and Roman is already trying to court the fragile little creature. 

"He's trying to flirt with you but he's very bad at it," Virgil comments as he sits beside Patton "He flirted with me for four years, so if you want to flirt back you will have to take the initiative," Roman whines a little at the blatant bullying, but Patton gives a hesitant giggle and yeah maybe -just _maybe-_ Virgil can see exactly what's so enticing about this Human. 

"I am _great_ at flirting thank you very much," Roman rolls over a little, his head resting in Virgil's lap. "Do _not_ mind him, he is a bully," 

"So...how old are you then?" Patton asks, unsure how to flirt with anything except his own death it seems. "You both look young,"

"You flatter me," Roman sighs, fluttering his eyelashes, Patton hadn't meant too but he supposes he doesn't quite mind the smile on the other's face or the little flowers that seemed to bud at his happiness. "I am into my third...no fourth century now, I really cannot remember the specifics or my birthday,"

"He chooses a different date each year, you're not very good at your job when you're supposed to remember dates, it's quite literally in the job description," Roman pokes Virgil's leg defiantly "I am only 34 years old,"

"Only," Patton repeats incredulously "I'm 20," He sighs a little, these immortals will only see him as a plaything, something to pass their time, _surely_. There is nothing he can offer them that they don't already have. He knows this and tries to ignore the hope in his heart. 

"Why do you frown, little prince?" Roman sits up with worry written into his face, Virgil seems to stir a little in acknowledgment of the hopelessness that he has seen on his own face many times. The sheer hopelessness of falling in love with a burning star and thinking he cannot love you back, but he knows now, that falling in love with the starlight is not such a hopeless venture when that light is Roman. Roman falls in love so often it is second nature, but he doesn't have to worry about time passing the way that mortals do. Virgil can see that on Patton's face, that thought, that time for him goes so fast but time for them is merely a thing that stretches long and thin. "Have I made you uncomfortable?" the ebony-haired man rests a hand over his lover's, sweet but demanding his silence. The Fae prince is a lot of things; wonderful, beautiful, capable of much brilliance, but he is nothing if not just a little dumb sometimes. 

"I know that time for us must seem like forever, but we are not infinite, and even a breath in the wind is precious," The Witch utters reassuringly as he places his hands over Patton's, watching the Human look up with those bright eyes and suddenly Virgil gets it, he understand why Roman loves him so quickly. He feels so much, scared and yet hopeful, with the most brilliantly blue eyes; but Roman doesn't have forever to flirt with Patton the way he had with the other immortal and he knows it. "You are not as small as you may think you are you know, I've seen that look on someone else's face and there's always hope, but you have to ask, he cannot take what you do not give," Roman looks a little confused and Patton blushes, the rose color climbing over his cheeks in a way that gives the Witch a sensation he hasn't felt in a while. "But believe me, he'll want it if you offer it,"

It's silly, Patton thinks, to think you can fall in love so fast. But he hasn't stopped thinking about the beautiful prince and his warm smile and the fact that he saved his life like a prayer answered from God. Should he wonder if it's love? Or a fleeting attraction? Is he selling his soul with a no-return policy if he asks? Is there ever a chance to turn back. 

_'I will not harm you,'_

The words ring around his head and he nods slowly "Maybe not today, maybe...I need to think," Virgil nods and stands. "Thank you," As he is lead back to the gates, Virgil catches his hand again with a look over his shoulder to the prince, and he steps back respectfully to let Virgil talk. 

"He loves you, and I know you must think that's strange, you've only met him once previously but I'm afraid that is what Roman does, and he will love you in vain hope until you tell him to stop, and even then it'd take an entire army to do so," Virgil hesitates "And with a mind like that, I can rather see why, _Patton_ ," Patton startles a little, he stammers and stutters and Virgil taps his own head "I won't tell him even though I know he won't do anything with it, but I'm not Fae and my powers come less from the Earth and more from up here," He taps his mind "I do try to keep it at bay, but my own curiosity gets the better of me, sometimes I see and hear things I'm not supposed too,"

Roman pops up beside them "Are you doing that thing with your mind again, I told you _not_ to scare him, Virgil," But Patton doesn't look scared, he looks relieved; Virgil had seen inside his head and still thought he was good enough for Roman and that feels like a weight being pulled away. The Witch can tell when people are false and when people are not, he is not as naive as Roman despite having lived much less time than him, sometimes precautions are meant to be taken. He doesn't want some Human with ill intentions harming his partner. "Although it can be rather wonderful sometimes," Roman gives a small wink. Virgil sighs and bats the prince away, Roman bows a little and offers a hand for Patton to take, pressing a soft kiss to the back before he retreats to let Virgil finish talking.

"A conversation for another day, maybe, goodbye Patton, until next time," Virgil smiles and steps back as Roman wanders back to hand Patton a small rose, before trailing after his boyfriend. Patton stands on the other side and stares through the gates with a heaving sigh on his chest, as well as a rather dazed smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Coriander flowers as a symbol of lust, or the guilty pleasure of lust. Orange roses are a symbol of passion and desire, and red roses of love.


End file.
